This invention relates to a system for producing an improved rail, and more particularly, to a system for inexpensively producing a rail with a curved section, having improved hardness and wear characteristics.
Animal carcasses are transported in meatpacking plants, typically through the use of meat hooks. Each meat hook is secured to a wheel by a strap or other connection means to form a trolley. The trolleys move along a system of rails to transport the carcasses from place to place. Each trolley typically includes a wheel having a recessed rolling surface, which rides along the rails. A typical meatpacking operation may employ hundreds or thousands of such trolleys, and miles of rail.
Wheel flange, are typically provided on prior art trolley wheels to maintain the wheels on the prior art track, which is typically of a rectangular cross-section. Although this arrangement maintains trolleys on the rail, it has several drawbacks. One drawback is associated with the fact that such prior art trolleys typically do not take a straight-line path along the rail. Instead, the trolleys typically weave back and forth, alternately contacting opposite flanges against the rail. The flanges often rub against the rail with sufficient force to dislodge metallic shavings from the rail and flanges, This abrasion not only prematurely wears both the trolley and the rail, but also contaminates the carcass with metal shavings. Additionally, as the wear continues, the space between the rail and flanges increases, thereby exacerbating the problem, and causing more wear to both the rail and flanges. Although oil may be added to the rail to reduce the abrasion, oil itself is a contaminate which, like the metal shavings, tends to fall from the trolley onto the animal carcass, which it contaminates.
Although it would be desirable to provide a curved surface along the rail and a mating curved surface on the trolley, milling such a curved surface into the rail is relatively expensive. Additionally, as the curved surface is subjected to a substantial amount of contact with the trolley, the curved surface would immediately begin to wear, and would eventually have to be replaced. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a curved rail constructed out of a hardened material, such as hardened stainless steel. The cost associated with milling and hardening stainless steel is often prohibitively expensive.
It would be desirable to provide a rail with a curved surface which may be quickly and inexpensively constructed. It would be additionally advantageous to provide the curved surface with an increased hardness, to reduce the likelihood of contaminates in the form of metal shavings being dislodged from the rail, and to eliminate the need for oil or other contaminate having to be applied between the rail and the trolley.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.
In an advantage provided by this invention, a process is provided for producing a trolley rail of increased durability.
Advantageously, this invention provides a process for inexpensively producing a curved stainless steel rail.
Advantageously, this invention provides a process for producing a trolley rail which reduces contamination of carcasses transported along the rail.
Advantageously, this invention provides a process for producing a trolley rail which increases the longevity of trolleys transported thereupon.
Advantageously, this invention provides a process for producing a trolley rail which reduces the abrasion of trolleys transported thereupon.
A process for creating a curved rail is provided, comprising providing a rail having a first side, a second side, and a third side, with a first edge provided between the first side and the second side, and a second edge provided between the second side and the third side. In the preferred embodiment, the rail is of a rectangular cross-section, with the first side and second side meeting at a ninety-degree angle at the first edge, and the second side and third side meeting at a ninety-degree angle at the second edge. The process further comprises pressing against the first edge and the second edge with sufficient force to provide the second side with a rounded surface of a substantially constant curvature from the first side to the third side.
Preferably, the first edge and second edge are xe2x80x9cpinchedxe2x80x9d by being pressed into a plurality of cavities provided on separate rotating wheels. Each wheel presses the edges more, until the edges become a curvature of a substantially constant radius from the first side to the third side of the rail. By pinching the edges, instead of milling them down, the curved surface of the second side of the rail is provided with increased hardness, thereby increasing its durability and longevity.